Nerves
by To Mockingbird
Summary: Two years before the start of Pride and Prejudice, Mrs. Bennet had the misfortune of catching a terrible illness and passing away. How will this affect the events in our beloved novel? For when one domino falls...
1. Chapter 1

**Nerves**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mr. Bennet and his five daughters stood beside the freshly dug grave. All were despondent, but each showed it differently.

Lydia was openly in hysterics, crying and wailing, and Kitty sobbed next to her. They clung to each other like glue.

Mary, his poor middle child, was doing her best to remain stoic, but even the pouring rain couldn't hide her tears. His two eldest and his favorites, Jane and Elizabeth, clutched his arms for support. Whether he was supporting them or vice versa, he wasn't sure. And Mr. Bennet wasn't sure it even mattered anymore.

His wife was dead. His frivolous, noisy, beautiful wife. Did he love her? Did he ever love her? Mr. Bennet wasn't sure, but he knew she would be missed.

He looked at his children. He knew he had three of the silliest girls in England. Lydia, with her remarkable lack of manner and proprietary, Kitty, with her impressionable, careless behaviour, and Mary, who presumed wisdom and skill despite having neither.

He also knew he had two of the most beautiful, kind, and intelligent girls as well. Of course, he was referring to his elder two. Why was this dichotomy there?

Mr. Bennet knew this was entirely his fault. He had taken a keen interest in the education and upbringing of his older two, and had almost no part in that of his younger three.

But would be different now. Soon, he would have five of the best, most eligible daughters in England, and for his wife's sake, for his sake, they would be happy. His children would have the life they deserved. Yes, it would be different now.

He swore on his wife's grave that it would, that he would make sure Mrs. Bennet could finally rest her nerves.

* * *

**AN: This is an idea that refused to get out of my head. I have the first and second chapters already written, and I'll probably update them soon. Please let me know what you think by reviewing or by postal service. My address is 1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW Washington, DC 20500.**

**(No, its not, and please don't hurt me...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

And this was not very far from Mr. Bennet's mind as he contemplated the newest resident of Netherfield Park.

"Father, have you heard?" asked Jane, demurely. "Netherfield Park has been let."

"Yes Jane, I have. And why, may I ask, have you brought this to my attention? Have you decided to become the gossip of the family? I was under the impression that Lydia had filled that spot," he said, amused.

Jane blushed, and Mr. Bennet was quite sure there was something more.

"Well father," said Elizabeth, grinning mischievously. "I suppose Jane was inquiring after the park because she was curious about its resident."

"And why would she be curious?"

"She might have made his acquaintance as she was walking with her sister to Lucas Lodge. And she might have developed quite an amicable relationship..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Thank you, Lizzie. I shall prepare for the wedding right away. When might it be held, Jane?"

Jane's blush deepened.

"Father, do you not think that jest has been taken too far? You have not even seen Mr. Bingley."

"Ah! On last name basis already! I must certainly prepare, in that case."

While Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet planned on continuing with their gentle teasing, they were interrupted by a rather cheerful pair of voices.

"Have you heard?" shouted Lydia. "Netherfield Park has been let at last!" Kitty bobbed in agreement.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, of course! Mrs. Long's niece, Julia, told us!" added Kitty.

Mr. Bennet said nothing, and took a sip of his tea.

"Well, don't you want to know who took it, father?"

"I believe you plan on telling me anyway." His eldest daughters exchanged glances of amusement.

"A man named Bingley!" Lydia crowed in a manner resembling the late Mrs. Bennet greatly. "He is very single, handsome, and probably worth four or five thousand a year! I think I'm half in love already!"

"Have you actually seen him, my dear?"

"No, but Julia told me, and she is almost never wrong. And she's also quite plain, so there's no chance of Bingley falling for _her_."

"Either way, I'm afraid to say you are quite too late to secure his attentions."

"And why is that?" said Lydia impertinently. Mr. Bennet paused, teacup half raised. His youngest daughter's manners had improved in public, but remained quite the same privately. He was proud to say that Kitty and Mary had seen some improvement as a whole, but Lydia was still a source for trouble.

"Lydia..." he said, a hint of warning entering his voice.

"Sorry, father. But who has his affections, then?" huffed Lydia.

"She's a very beautiful woman," said Elizabeth, playing along. "In fact, I have heard her described as the prettiest in all of Hertfordshire."

"Who could this be?" wondered Kitty, aloud. Jane looked down at her embroidery blushing, and hid a smile.

"Her name is Jane Bennet. Have you heard of her?" said Mr. Bennet.

Kitty giggled, but Lydia looked cross.

"You delight in vexing me, do you father? I don't see what amusement you have in this dreadful teasing of yours. Why, if mother was here!" Lydia stormed off, head held high, and a light gloom settled over the house, accompanied by slightly off-key piano music from the other room.

He had to admit, however, Mary's playing had improved since he had hired a tutor to educate the girls. Mr. Bennet felt a pang of guilt. After Mrs. Bennet had passed, he had found his pocket to be much heavier. He could afford to spend money on tutors and had also saved some money for the dowries of his daughter, meager as they were.

It seemed Lydia hadn't inherited his sense of humor, though surprisingly, Kitty had. His youngest daughter loved bringing up their mother whenever she was the slightest bit upset. It had worked well in garnering sympathy from outsiders, but Mr. Bennet refused to let it work on him. And that was yet another habit of hers he had to fix. Thankfully, he had his eldest daughters to help him. Mr. Bennet bit back a sigh. They would be sorely missed when they married, as they surely would. Hopefully, it wouldn't be soon...

Later that day, Mr. Bennet watched Jane embroider an handkerchief, while the rest of his daughters engaged in similar tasks around the sitting room.

"Do you think Mr. Bingley will like it, Jane?" he asked.

"We won't know _what_ Mr. Bingley likes,'' cut in Lydia resentfully, "Since you still haven't called upon him!" Only Jane and Elizabeth were aware that had visited Mr. Bingley. In fact, he had been one of earliest to do so.

"If you remember, Mrs. Long promised to introduce us to him," said Elizabeth innocently.

"What, that selfish, hypocritical woman? She'll do no such thing! Mrs. Long will only let her dreadful nieces get anywhere near to Mr. Bingley."

"I rather like her nieces. Julia and Barbara are friends of ours, remember?" Kitty added softly, which was a remarkable improvement. In the past, she would have agreed unconditionally. There was a short silence after that, filled only by Kitty's sudden coughing.

"Oh, do stop coughing, Kitty!" snapped Lydia. "I have a headache, and you shall make it worse!"

"Yes indeed. She times her coughs quite ill. Has she no discretion?" said Mr. Bennet, eyes twinkling.

"You must know that I do not cough for my own amusement!" she returned with a smile. Lizzie smiled as well, marveling.. Kitty had become wittier, and her sense of humor had become very similar to hers and Mr. Bennet's.

"When is the next ball, Lizzie?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Tomorrow fortnight," said Elizabeth succinctly, enjoying the scene.

"And Mrs. Long won't be here till two nights after! No chance of being introduced then," pouted Lydia.

"Why, then you may introduce Mr. Bingley to her."

"Father, I am the youngest! That is impossible for _me_!"

"Then what shall we ever do about Mr. Bingley?"

"Nothing! Forget everything I ever said about Mr. Bingley!" cried Lydia.

"What a shame, what a shame. For I have already visited him, and we cannot escape the acquaintance now. Now if you excuse me, I believe the books in my study are waiting for me."

"How excellent is father!'' said Lydia as Mr. Bennet left. "And though I am the youngest, Mr. Bingley is sure to dance with _me_. After all, I _am _the tallest."

So with varying degrees of exasperation, the remaining sisters ignored her and continued preparing for the ball.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
First, an apology is in order. I'm so sorry guys! My internet was dead and I couldn't get it fixed for a while. That's why it's late! As in, really, really late. That's also why I couldn't reply to your AMAZING reviews. Anyways, I am BLOW away by the responses I got! I didn't expect such a reaction! Thank you so much!

Well, I founds this chapter to be... meh. That's just my opinion. I'd love to hear yours. (That was a hint.)

Thanks again,  
-To Mockingbird


End file.
